


The Wolf's Mate

by Archer_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Post-Deathly Hallows, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Phoenix/pseuds/Archer_Phoenix
Summary: Harry comes back after the battle to Hogwarts. Remus is alive and finds out harry is his mate. Read on how they manage each when danger is lurking around them. Second pairing: Draco and O.C MATURE CONTENT. MA warned.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- REALISATION  
Harry woke up abruptly and looked at his hands... so much of blood; he still couldn't believe that he is alive...  
The war had ended two months back but there were a lot of casualties. The worst being Ron his best mate of seven years. There were also others starting Moody the auror, Tonks, Luna, Cho Chang, Dean, Seamus. Surprisingly Blaise Zabini fought against the dark. Even Draco joined Harry and fought against his aunt Bellatrix and won over her.  
There are also many injured with Hermione who suffered the Sectumsempura on her neck leaving horrible scars. Fred had a permanent limp in his left leg while Percy who took the dark mark was killed by his own brother George. The Weasely family was devastated by the loss of two sons and two injured, Bill who had been infected by Greyback.  
Harry killed Voldemort after a long exhausting fight almost losing his magical core. He was in a coma for about ten days and slowly started healing. He stayed in The Burrow along with Hermione. It was almost September and Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts to complete his newts. Even Hermione wanted to the same...  
Harry walked into the kitchen to have a glass of water and started thinking of his future. He never thought he would survive, so never gave a few thoughts about his future. Now that he is fully free, he didn't know what he should do. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the footsteps from the back.  
Someone cleared their voice and Harry almost jumped a foot. He turned back and saw Remus and slowly a smile spread over his face. Remus was always with him since the fifth year disaster, the death of Sirius. He helped Harry whenever Harry needed the most and was the only true family Harry had. "So what are you thinking now," asked Remus with an amusing smile. He knew Harry was thinking something important from the look of his scrunched face. He always found it entertaining to see. Harry saw and grinned" nothing much except what I should do in the future. Before I had always seen myself as an Auror but now I can't."  
His face slowly gained a painful expression. Remus immediately came and pulled Harry into him. He knew the boy still didn't recover his shock from Ron's death."Harry, you need not think about it now. First, complete your education and newts... there is still one whole year to decide, for now just focus on having a very normal school year" soothed Remus.  
Harry nodded his head and was truly grateful for the werewolf being there. He could not imagine what might have happened to him otherwise. "Now stop thinking and go to sleep," said a yawning Remus... Harry said good night taking a last look at how the other occupant of the room was dressed...  
As he flopped into his bed he remembered that Remus was only in pajama pants and his nothing to hide his abs. Ohh yes... the abs... Harry blushed as his mind went into the dirtier mode. The number of scars and scratches covering the body added a lot more to his dream. Remus was lean with broad shoulders. Harry's face now is a beautiful shade of red and he shook his face reminding himself that Remus was almost his father's age and his mentor. He can't fall for him. He knew he was attracted towards men in the sixth year when he saw Neville and Blaise snogging.  
Harry almost blacked out when he caught them in a dark corridor. He knew that Blaise changed in the beginning of the sixth year but didn't know this was the cause. Even they were mortified being caught but Harry assured that he won't say anything and backed away. He remembered how he thought they were hot kissing and soon found out he was also the same, attracted to men.  
He also knew he was attracted to Remus but always declined thinking it was a fatherly love. But now, seeing Remus without his shirt made Harry think again. He started with his features. The face was also marred by scars from battles but he found them sexy and manly. His eyes were blue with hints of amber reminding of the wolfish nature. Harry again started blushing dangerously when he found out a part of his body was standing upright. He was shocked that he was turned on by Remus that much and added a cold shower is on his list to do in the morning.  
He at last accepted the fact that he was in love with the ware-wolf and honestly didn't know how to express it. He slept and thought that if Remus was attracted to men. He decided he would speak to Hermione later and go to sleep with his favorite person plaguing his dreams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fanfiction Name: Remus Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relavations and Decisions - Remus POV

At last September 1st arrived and Harry was glad to get away. He had a hard time coping up with his new problem and avoided Remus until necessary. Remus found it a bit weird at first but did not give much a thought as he felt the young man was nervous about getting back to Hogwarts.  
Before the day of departure, Harry returned home after shopping the necessary purchases and saw the elder man in the garden again, only with his jeans working. He could make out all the flexing muscles and his face immediately turned red.  
Remus turned and gave him his signature smile but Harry could not take it anymore and rushed back to his room. The other man confused, went to check on the boy, receiving no answer he entered the room but Harry was nowhere.  
Then he heard low moans coming from the bathroom, they were very low but Remus could hear it due to his werewolf senses. He panicked for a moment but again the moan could be heard, and it was different. He listened carefully and blushed. The sounds were coming as Harry relieved himself. He started to leave but froze upon hearing a name..."Remusss"... What! Remus couldn't comprehend and once again listened. Yes again he heard the boy calling out his name and then a wonderful smell caught his over the sensitive nose; Harry's smell. For a moment his eyes turned to pure amber, his wolf was aroused and fighting to come out, but he regained his sanity and ran out of the room mortified that he was turned on.  
After that Remus practically lived in the library all the day to avoid Harry. When the other occupant went to bed he started thinking. He met the green eyed angel in the third year and for the first time, he felt something different. Pure and innocent enveloped in a ball of kindness.  
It was his smell that had Remus's attention the most, it was angelic and for the first time, Remus and Moony together had felt they were alive.  
After he started spending time with Harry he came to love the child. He always felt a magnetic pull towards the child. But he contended it to be more a fatherly love. But now the child grew up and he is18; almost a grown up man. Thinking of today's incident Remus's eyes started changing. The way Harry said his name and moaned... just thinking of it made the ware wolf hard. He then wondered why the innocent angel was giving him such feelings.

Usually, a werewolf had tremendous control over its feelings until the matter came to its mate where the wolf might lose its control. Remus jolted up and his eyes widened MATE!... Harry was his mate. This explained why he was always drawn to the boy. He was shocked by his discovery. His mate was almost half his age and not to mention he was the son of his best friend.  
Remus didn't know what to do. He was slightly happy that Harry returned the same feelings towards him. But again he felt he was too old for the boy. The wolf in him started growling that he was wrong, Harry was his and he was perfect for Harry. The boy was always far mature for his age and he liked him. Remus had to agree with Moony but what might the society think of their relationship, he was a werewolf and not to mention the boy was not ordinary. There might be scandals written all over.  
Remus felt disheartened thinking of all this stuff.

Then again his wolf started howling inside speaking that since when Harry gave a thought about the society. The boy always wanted a quiet life and never had a one. During his whole life, he spent fighting and running. Harry always had wanted someone by his side constant. His wolf told this is the best thing that happened in his and Harry's life.  
Moony also advised that Remus should accept the fact that Harry is his true mate and seducing the young mate is not a hard task as the boy already likes him. Moony said that there is no rule against homosexuality in the wizarding world and also the age gap is not a bother.

Remus started to wonder why Moony is so keen to have Harry as his mate, and then Moony told that he recognized Harry as his only mate immediately, but it took the human all these years to see that. Remus was flabbergasted when he heard it. Remus sat again thinking and at last, he made his decision that he would pursue his only love and mate, Harry.  
Moony couldn't stand the way his human counterpart was thinking, always the pessimist when dealing the matters regarding him. Remus may have suppressed his animal side but there are some issues that cannot be controlled. It was nature's way of dealing and Moony also knows what the consequences will be if Mother Nature is ignored. 

He decided to teach Remus that matters cannot be ignored now that he learned about his true mate. So he started talking rather advising his foolish human on how to lure and seduce his not so innocent mate, Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Finally, it was September 1st, Harry, and Mione as he called her boarded the train. They found an empty compartment which was easy as a majority of the students were absent due to various reasons. Both sat down and started the small talk, soon they were joined by Draco and Pansy. "Hey did you know who is the teacher for DADA," asked Pansy.  
The rest shook their heads. Harry knew it was not Remus as he would have told him beforehand. He wondered how this year will be with much less number of students. Even McGonagall and Hooch died fighting. He wondered about their replacements and also the head of Gryffindor.  
"….Harry….. Earth to Harry…." Mione was almost shouting. Harry shot up and stared stupidly at her face. "Hey mate what you did in the summer holidays?" Draco asked. Harry fondly looked as only Draco called him mate after Ron. Hearing him Harry smiled; he still had close friends and was not alone. "umm…. Nothing much, I stayed with Remmy, we had a good time and sometimes even fun." said Harry  
"Ohh…. What kind of funn" Draco said innocently putting emphasis on the word fun. For a sec Harry flushed and regained his face "hey, what was that I said we had a good time, that's all" Harry said heating up. "Relax, I didn't mean anything," said Draco but his playful eyes displayed something all together. Draco was the only person who knew that Harry liked Remus.  
Being a playboy himself he recognized the looks Harry gave as soon as he saw Remus, but he quite knew Harry will tell him when the time comes. He just had to wait, and he didn't mind as he was enjoying himself.  
The train population was sparse and Harry walked randomly to pass time. Hermione and Draco were engaged in a deep discussion about potions and Pansy was taking a nap. So that left him on his own. He was walking when he felt someone watching him. He jerked back to check out but found none. He carried on having a bad feeling.  
All of sudden the train stopped and the lights went out. It was all dark; Harry remembered the third year train incident and felt a déjà-vu. He just shook his head and started but then the atmosphere chilled and Harry started shivering violently. All of sudden a dark figure appeared out at the side window. The glass froze and shattered on Harry's face. "Fuc…" Harry couldn't even complete whatever he was cursing when a dark figure hovered upon him. He knew very well what it was and tried to take out his wand but all he could hear is the loud screams of his mother. Then the world turned black.  
The world was still blurred when he opened his eyes and his face was paining…? Wait why is my face paining thought Harry and where was he? He tried to get up but a tall figure stopped him and gave his glasses. Keeping them he blinked at the person who was kneeling down and came face to face with Remus. He stared admiring the handsome face for a second but shook his head to clear up. Apparently, that was a bad move as he saw the room spinning dangerously. He caught his head scrunching his face. After a minute when he felt better he looked up to verify again. He saw Remus's worrying face and tried to smile. "Are you ok…. Anywhere hurt. Should I call Poppy?" Remus carried on like a mother hen. Harry slightly grinned and spoke up" Hey, I’m fine, it’s just my head and my face hurting and please don't get poppy". The other man was relieved hearing this.  
Suddenly he hugged Harry tightly and kissed him on the forehead. The boy was shocked by his actions but kept mum and hugged back. Remus stared at his face and started "thank Merlin; I was so worried that you might not get up". Harry gave a shy smile and looked around. The room was not his and he got curious. "These are my quarter's cub and you are staying here for tonight," said the older man. "You're what?" blinked Harry. Remus grinned and stood up and bowed "Remus Lupin at your service, as your new teacher for Defense Against Dark Arts". There was a bit of silence and then he found himself full of Harry sprawled on him. The teen was so happy to have Remus and hugged him.  
The ware-wolf was enthralled by the scent overflowing from his mate and groaned a little. "Cub, its better you stop now or else I might not contain myself" he almost purred. The boy drew back instantly widening his eyes. Remus laughed and said "well that was corny, isn't it" Harry was still dumbstruck by the new way of the behavior and nodded. Remus just brushed his hair and told him to go back to sleep. He complied immediately and was fully sleep within minutes.

REMUS P.O.V  
I was walking idly along the corridors of the train when I caught the scent of my mate. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him a little far away. I started following him discreetly to see what he is up to. I knew he was also walking idly but he turned back a few times to see anyone following him. I grinned and was about to go to him when the train suddenly lurched and it started freezing.  
I remembered the third year but pushed it away. I was lost in my thoughts but a sharp noise and a cry shook me. I saw the window smashing near Harry's face and the dementor lurking behind.  
Rage boiled up in me and I took out my wand and blasted the strongest patronum I could. The dementor fled away shrieking. I ran to my mate and was horrified by the blood flowing on his face. There were cuts and bruises from the window and he was freezing cold.  
Gently picking him up, I took him to an empty carriage and locked it. Taking out my wand I healed most of his cuts cleaned his face. I covered him with my robe and transfigured a thick blanket and wrapped him in.  
I watched his pale face and traced how beautiful it was. Smooth and silky was the only way I would describe it. But now it will have scars and it made me mad. I vowed then and there that I would protect him with all I have and keep him safe.  
I couldn't help but brush my lips on his soft red ones and smiled to myself. Yes, he is mine and only mine. And my wolf howled in satisfaction


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day and new beginnings

Harry opened his eyes and tried to get up but to his surprise he found himself enveloped by a hand from the back. He slowly shifted to find himself spooned by the man of his dreams. Remus had a peaceful look. All those stress lines and wrinkles were absent and he looked much younger. Harry was so focused on his observation that he failed to notice a pair of brown (almost turning amber) eyes watching him

"Like what you see" Remus spoke smirking. The teen nearly dropped off the bed on hearing his voice abruptly, and it was only the werewolf's tight grip that saved him from kissing the cold floor. Harry greeted back shyly and whispered a "good morning". "Ah yes a very good morning indeed and a nice way to wake up" replied the older man. "How are you feeling? Any pains?" Remus continued on. "Oh, Am feeling a lot better and there are no pains and thanks a lot for yesterday" replied a grateful Harry. "Anything for you cub," the werewolf replied in a low gruff voice which sent shivers down the teen's back. Harry noticed the change in the tone and remembered how close it is to yesterday's. "Umm, I should be going, my friends must be worried where I'm by now," Harry said slowly getting up. "Its fine, they all know you are here and you can sleep more if you want to" the older man replied getting up. "Thank you but am better, and its best if I don't miss classes on the first day" grimaced Harry slightly. "Then how about some breakfast, You skipped your dinner yesterday." Asked Remus and as if on cue Harry's stomach started grumbling.

Harry flushed brightly while Remus chuckled "Come on cub, let's eat you look famished" They called Dobby the elf who summoned the breakfast. The elf knowing Harry Potter was there prepared a full English breakfast along with coffee and pumpkin juice. Harry's face eased on seeing the food and started eating hungrily. The werewolf beamed at his oblivious mate finding it delightful as he ate at a comfortable pace. There shared a companionable silence and filled their hunger.

  
After the dishes vanished, the boy stared off into space. "A Knut for your thoughts" joked Remus. "Huh, I was wondering about yesterday's incident"Harry spoke absently still observed in his thoughts, Remus frowned and nodded. Even he was baffled. All the dementors were expelled after the war except for few to guard the Azkaban. Even then it is hard to believe that a dementor would fly all the way to the train and attack Harry particularly. Something felt peculiar apparently and there is nothing he can do at present. Remus felt a little irritated by this helpless feeling. All his first priority is to protect his mate which he is failing at.

"Remus, can I go? I will be late for my class if I don't hurry" Harry spoke getting up to leave. Remus came back from his wanderings and nodded. As the teen reached the door Remus held his hand. Harry was surprised a bit and turned. The older man gave in to his inner protective feelings and placed a kiss on his forehead and told him to be careful. Harry gave a small smile assuring he would be fine and headed off. He started walking towards his dorms thinking about the other man's actions. It was seriously out of his character. Remus was always stoic. He rarely kept physical contact, but now he kissed him twice within the last one day. Not that it was bad, Harry liked it very much. He felt very protected and warm. A smile started slowly on his face turning into a grin.

After changing he went to his first class which was transfiguration wondering who is replacing McGonagall. It was Gryffindor and Slytherin houses combined. His friends were already seated and Harry took his place on the side of Draco. "Harry, how are you? What happened? Why are there scars on your face? Mione sprang forward with an anxious face. "Am fine Mione, I was with Remus, he healed my face." "So where were you in the morning? Any reason why you missed breakfast?"Interrupted Draco rather smugly. Harry grinned "I slept in Remus's quarter's and had my breakfast with him". The raven-haired teen was so happy that he didn't know he was smiling rather widely. Draco was smirking and both the girls raised their eyebrows. "hmm so how was your night?" Harry sputtered and reddened slightly at the sudden question "Hey I told you I was sleeping and most of the time I was unconscious" "And who is our new teacher?" Harry continued on wanting to change the topic at any cost.

The silver-haired teen chuckled and patted his arm "Just confirming Harry". By now Mione figured what Draco was teasing about and gave Harry a look which told they have to talk about that later. "You missed the feast, too bad on that. We have surprising changes this year" told Pansy. "Headmaster Snape introduced the new teachers. Our transfiguration is taken by a new teacher Aaron Zhang." Mione started. "As for our flying instructor, George has taken it" concluded Draco. "Wait… George, as in George Weasely? What about his shop?" gawked Harry. "He wants to take a break from his family. And you know how George is. He almost lost Fred. I guess he wants to mourn for his family in this way" Said Mione sadly. Harry nodded and sighed. The atmosphere became gloomy and everyone remained reserved in their own thoughts.

Then the doors of the classroom opened up and a young man in a muggle attire came in. He wore black jeans and a blue shirt and a tie. His hair was short and almost spiked up. He had piercing blue eyes matching his shirt and high cheekbones. Overall he looked very handsome and yet very formal. Harry raised his eyebrow and turned towards Draco to whisper only to found him goggling. He was checking out the new teacher with wide eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. Who would have thought that Draco the prince checking out a muggle? He slapped Draco's head earning a rather loud cry. Draco snapped out and found the whole class looking at him. He almost blushed but recovered with one of his famous scowls. Harry sniggered but kept quiet.

"Hello, Am professor Aaron Zhang your new Transfiguration teacher. As this is your final year, that means NEWTS." the professor started. The class started to groan hearing this. He chuckled "Yes yes, this year will be hard and full of studying. I know a lot of things happened last year, but I hope you all clear your heads and start preparing". He gave a smile and started teaching. The hour passed quickly and soon they were heading towards their next class. Draco was drowning in happiness as he answered almost all the questions thus earning 15 points for his house. Mione was a little irritated as she couldn't earn any points and Harry and Pansy just walked on. The next class was the history of magic which was wearying as usual. Harry started dreaming about his crush, as he looked around to find Draco in the same state probably fantasizing about his new affection.

Soon it was lunch, as they entered the hall both of them searched the teacher's table for their objects of affection. But were saddened to find they were missing. After lunch, it was double potions and by the end of the day, all the teens were exhausted. All of them met at dinner again, discussing the first day and also exchanging their holidays at home. Draco and Pansy joined Harry and Mione at the Gryffindor table. The rivalry between the houses was long gone by the end of the war and the students were able to move among the houses freely. Both Harry and Draco started talking about quidditch and the upcoming matches while the girls were speaking among themselves slowly.

Both the boys were engrossed deeply that they failed to see two pairs of eyes watching them intently. One amber and another piercing blue.


End file.
